Maybe We'll Meet Again
by Icey Nightshade
Summary: I've changed around the names so there not all the same. Nemisiss is like the secondary level of Digidestined, Izzy didn't make it (sorry fans)! R&R!


She had almost forgotten about what had happened, every time she remembered it was blurry and vague. She could still see them quite clearly, their faces and eyes, but their personalities had gone, only main traits remained. Chase with his cool, cold rebel style, London with his cute little brother act, Tai with his giddy 'i'm the best leader not you' attitude, Katrina and her ditzy ignorant ways, Kayleigh's loving sensitive never arguing outlook on life and Cosmic's fearful scared personality. These were just the outside view, she could never quite remember those inside feelings, never remember how they acted when they were almost alone. She missed them, of course she missed them, and they had been her best friends for two years. Now they were gone. It had been...seven years, and now she had other best friends, but they were never the same. Sure she had popularity, friends, and talent with photography. But they weren't the Nemesis, they weren't her proper friends, they weren't Chase, London, Tai, Katrina, Kayleigh and Cosmic, no one was. Maybe they'd meet again, again was good.  
  
  
  
Sasha was a shy girl with lots of friends, and one best friend called Erin. Erin was tallish and very pretty with coffee eyes and bronze hair that shone. She was tanned a lot like her older brother, Tai, who most girls would die to date. He looked like Erin almost exactly, but his features were softer and his hair shorter. He was three years older than Sasha, sixteen, but what did that matter. He was hot right? Also tall, and Erin would disapprove of the whole thing. But Tai did always flirt with her. But then he flirted with all girls. Then here he was walking towards them.  
  
"Hi girls, Erin." He said smiling brightly.  
  
"Hey Tai, what you want?" Sighed Erin as all her friends practically collapsed at Tai's feet.  
  
"To tell you not to wait for me to get home. 'Cause I'm not going home for a few hours tonight. Late athletics practice."  
  
"'Kay. See you later."  
  
"Yup. Oh, there's Jemma. See you girls. Sasha, Erin." He walked off to fall in step with Jemma Bolton. He'd named her personally, Sasha he'd said. Sasha walked dazed for the rest of the day.  
  
Tai loved his sister, and he protected her from everything. She'd loved him loads more than she did now once. Sadly at one point in his life, he'd left her alone. For two years she'd had to do without him, leaving her love lessened for him. That point in his life was gone, and he hardly remembered the people he'd been with: Katrina, Chase, London, Kayleigh, Cosmic, and Jale. He'd once thought of seeing them again, but it wasn't a good idea, just to walk into someone's life after seven years. No not again. Still he'd like to see them again. But he was in Texas, and god knows where they were.  
  
Chase sang his heart out, hoping that this was enough for practice. It had to end soon. The song ended and his friend, their drummer, Sorou (he was Japanese), said that they had to finish because he was treed, or tired as most would say. The others, Vibes (music fanatic), S.L (Svet-Lana, Chinese), and Maddie (Madison, to girly for him that name), thought the same. Chase agreed readily. Tomorrow would go smoothly.  
  
Walking home, he thought about his life up till then, how rubbish it had been. His parents had split when he was five and his brother, London, was three. He had no idea where his mom and London were now. Then he'd met London for the first time since the split when he was eight and London was six. He'd last seen him when London was seven and he himself was nine. The event. Tai, London, Jale, Cosmic, Kayleigh and Katrina. His ex-best- friends. He'd blocked them out and forgotten them, almost. He missed them slightly. But he was world famous now and they didn't know it was him. He never wanted to see them again; he'd just fall into another abyss. Deeper than the void he was already in.  
  
London wanted to see his brother again. He was in the middle of the most important Basketball match of the season, and he was thinking of his brother. Chase had disappeared that day. Probably somewhere where he could ruin himself, Chase so much like his dad; it was obvious what he'd do.  
  
Jale, who knew where she was, somewhere where she could be her sweet, caring, self, the rest, he'd been to young to care to get to know them. Jale was his age. His dad was an alcoholic, druggie and depressionist. Poor man, poor Chase, he lived with him, and he'd turn out the same.  
  
'Oh Chase where are you?'  
  
Katrina and Kayleigh lived in the same town, and they didn't know, they went to rivalling schools. They hated each other, and were friends at the same time. Life was wrong in their town, everyone was poor, and no one had a hope of living till forty, only the new olds were alive. Kayleigh's mum was dead; Katrina's dad was dead. Kayleigh lived alone in an un-paid for house, Katrina lived with her mom. Life literally stunk for them.  
  
Cosmic smiled at the moving aero-wheel, a mini version of the solar system. He had only started to appreciate the stars and his name when Chase had pointed them out to him. He'd never be so peaceful with the stars like Chase, but he loved them, that counted. He owed Chase, his famous friend. He was probably the only one who had realized it too. 


End file.
